I'm Ready
by Jose1400
Summary: Takes place after the events of Marvel's The Avengers(2012) and DC's Justice League(2017). Takes place in a AU where the DCEU and MCU co-exists and the story explores the relationship of Diana Prince (Wonder Woman) and Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) and how they got together. Enjoy the story and please no flames.


**I'm Ready**

Wonder Woman a.k.a Diana Prince, has just arrived at her flat in Paris. After defeating Steppenwolf and making sure the rest of the Justice League members where good, she bid her goodbyes to her new teammates and decided to return home.

It was already dark by the time she got back home, 7:00p.m. to be precise. She landed on her balcony and opened the door leading from the flat to the balcony. Once she stepped in, she paused in her tracks, sensed that someone else was in her flat. Putting her hand on the handle of her sword, she carefully strode inside the apartment.

She stopped when she heard the voice, "You know, if you want to sneak in somewhere, I recommend making less noise,"

Diana saw a woman, with silky white skin and blazing red hair appear from the hallway leading to the two bedrooms in her flat. The woman was Natasha Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow, the S.H.E.I.L.D. spy now a member of the Avengers.

Diana relaxed when she saw Natasha, and asked, "I didn't expect anybody inside my home,"

"I didn't know when you where coming back, I decided to make myself at home," the spy responded.

Diana hasn't seen Natasha in 5 months, after finding out the reason why Natasha was so friendly to her. "What time did you get here?" the Amazon asked.

Natasha shrugged and responded, "Not long ago. I had to help clean up some of the mess those aliens made in New York,"

Diana nodded, "Did the leader of those aliens knew that Steppenwolf was going to attack as well,"

"Not necessarily, apparently who ever sent Loki had a deal with Steppenwolf's boss. While Loki lead the Chitauri and destroy humanity, Steppenwolf was welcome to take earth for his boss," said Natasha moving towards Diana.

"Unfortunately for them, they didn't expect resistance," Diana said.

Natasha responded with a smirk, "No, they didn't,"

Having enough of the small talk, Diana asked, "What are you doing here Natasha?"

The women in question lost her smirk and said, "I wanted to see how you where doing. Fury noticed your new team messing around in Russia,"

Diana sighed, she put her shield and sword down by the couch, "I didn't realize you care,"

Natasha looked sadden by the statement and said, "I do,"

* * *

Diana and Natasha meet two years ago, Diana went to Budapest for some business with a local museum curator, while there Diana meet the Russian and Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye. After both agents got in trouble, Diana intervened and helped. Diana and Natasha didn't get along at first, but after the mission, both women now respected each other. After Budapest, Natasha sometimes came to Diana for help with some missions with Clint, and soon she started helping Natasha on her solo missions.

On one mission, after a year since the Budapest mission; Natasha asked for help and Diana agreed to help. They were sent to China, and after a close encounter with the Chinese government, they returned to the safe house. Still high in adrenaline, they kissed furiously and one thing led to another, soon they where both naked and sharing a bed after a long night of having sex.

This was the first time Diana felt something for someone since Steve sacrificed himself almost a century ago, and for Natasha, this scared her. The only person she was closed to was Clint, she never had strong feelings for anyone.

Natasha came clean to Diana about the whole situation and that she didn't do 'relationships.' Diana told her that it was fine, although Diana wished that Natasha felt something. Afterwards, both continued with their lives. Natasha sometimes asked Diana for help, during those missions, Diana got to see a bit more of Natasha's personality. Soon, they got close, but when Diana asked to talk about what happened in China, Natasha either froze and/or deflected the question.

One day, while Diana was visiting Istanbul, she saw Natasha walking in the Grand Bazaar. She didn't call out to the Russian because she was with someone, so she followed silently behind them; soon they led her into a remote section of the Bazaar. Once inside she saw what appeared to be a S.H.E.I.L.D. hideout. She went to one of the computers and fortunately for her, it was unlocked, so she was able to roam the files. The Amazonian was horrified in the details of what S.H.E.I.L.D. is, and worst of all, she saw that there was a lot of pictures taken of her and a detail report on her. All written by Natasha Romanoff.

Natasha found Diana snooping around and the other S.H.E.I.L.D. agent tried to subdue her, but Diana was quick and took him down.

"So, this is what you really do huh?" asked Diana pointing towards the computer.

"I told you I was spy, what did you expect. If I remember correctly, wasn't Steve a spy too," Natasha responded.

In an instant Diana's face contorted in anger and she fiercely stepped closer to the redhead and growled, "Don't. You. Dare,"

Natasha didn't flinch at Diana's reaction, but inside, her heart broke. Natasha has come to care a lot about the demigod, but she tried suppressing her feelings and continue observing her, per Fury request. She didn't want Diana to know about what she herself was.

"I'm sorry," Natasha merely responded with a somber tone; one that both women haven't heard Natasha say before. Diana wanted to believe that she was sorry, but she couldn't.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I wish I could believe you,"

With that Diana left the hideout and returned to her hotel, whilst Natasha stayed behind. The spy looked down and took a seat, mournful and thinking about what just happened.

As soon as Diana got back to her hotel room, she broke down crying. This was the first time since Diana left Themyscira that she felt betrayed and Diana hated the feeling.

* * *

Back in the present, Natasha straighten herself out and started by saying, "I'm sorry; truly. I . . . I never had a problem with dealing with people I was sent to observe. The reason I did with you because . . . the past two years since we meet, I . . . I grown very close to you. I continued to observe you because Fury requested that of me, and say what you will about S.H.E.I.L.D. but they have helped many people and myself included. I was in a very bad place before S.H.E.I.L.D."

Diana's defense lowered, and she carefully approached Natasha, she did let her know that she was listening.

So, Natasha continued, "I was recruited by the KGB when I was very young; I excelled all their expectations. I was good, very good. Good enough to get in S.H.E.I.L.D's radar, so they sent someone to kill me. Fortunately, they sent Clint, and he saw my skill sets and he convinced me to defect from Russia and join S.H.E.I.L.D. Since then, I tried to pay back the debt, and _I know_ that my skill sets are helping other people,"

Diana nodded in understanding, and Natasha continued, "I wish that you didn't have to find out about me like this, I was planning on telling you, but I was just scared. I'm a monster after-"

Natasha wasn't able to finish because Diana came up to her, she cupped the redhead's cheek and said, "You're not a monster. You have your faults yes, everybody does. But you know what makes you special. You're trying to rectify those mistakes,"

Both women looked at each other and it was Diana who lean in first, and Natasha meet her halfway. This was the first time that they've kissed since China, and Natasha wasn't afraid like last time; though Diana was happy, she was being cautious. Natasha broke the kiss and leaning her head to Diana's shoulder and Diana then wrapped her hands around the Russian.

Though Diana was worried, why was Natasha opening about everything now? Why not sooner? Maybe something happened when the Chitauri attacked New York?

Thinking that she was reading her mind, Natasha spoke up and said, "Coulson died . . . Loki killed him,"

Diana understood, she has met the Agent before and while she wasn't a big fan of S.H.E.I.L.D. she knew that he was a good man, "I'm sorry Natasha,"

Natasha removed herself from Diana and looked straight to Amazon's eyes, "I always saw myself as someone who doesn't deserve anybody because of my past, friends and . . . partners. That is . . . until I met Clint . . . and you. Clint helped me get rid of the red in my ledger and became a good friend, but you showed me that I can be with someone. After losing Coulson and almost losing Clint and knowing what happened with Steve and Peggy. It's best to make things the best with the ones you care about. _I'm ready_ to take things further and to see where it leads us," Natasha finished.

Diana with a smile leaned in and kissed her, and Natasha responded in kind. "We'll make the most of it then," she said after breaking the kiss.

Feeling tired, Diana led Natasha to the couch, and Nat cuddled closer to Diana. Soon, both started talking about their separate battles and their new teammates. Natasha talked about the mysterious Bruce Banner, the colorful Tony Stark, and the Norse god Thor; which Diana meet before, a long time ago. In kind, Diana started talking about her new team, the rich and angsty Bruce Wayne, the quirk and nervous bundle of Barry Allen, the loner gruff Arthur Curry, and the friendly Clark Kent. She also talked about Victor Stone and how S.T.A.R. Labs are helping to make sure the Motherbox that gave Victor his new body doesn't turn him. Natasha replied that she overheard Fury sending people to S.T.A.R. to help them out too.

Soon, they started to feel exhausted, so Diana offer for Natasha to stay the night, which the Russian accepted. The Amazon led her to the guest bedroom and offer her some clothes and towels so Natasha could take a shower. Afterwards, Diana went to the master bedroom, she striped off her battle clothes and got the shower ready.

When she finished taking a shower, she wrapped herself in a towel, and dried her hair. Minutes passed when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, she opened it and saw Natasha. She was in one of her short-shorts and a black tank top.

The redhead blushed when she saw Diana only covered in a towel, "I'm-I'm sorry," she said and looked away.

Diana chuckled, "Nothing you've seen before, what's the harm?"

Natasha had a shy chuckled and responded, "Yes I know, but-but- I um,"

The Russian had to compose herself, she chuckled, "Wow, no one has made me loss for words before. That's how much you affect me,"

"Affect you how?" Diana questioned, with a seductive voice, while moving closer to Natasha.

The Russian sucked in a breath, "Like-like—Like I,"

She didn't finish because she crashed her lips to Diana's. The demigod was startled, but after getting over her shock, Diana started kiss the other woman back.

They made out for some good minutes, and Natasha broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Diana's, "You make me feel like I belong with you,"

After hearing that, Diana resumed making out with Natasha, and led the redhead inside her bedroom, towards her bed.

Hours later, after a couple of sessions of lovemaking; both women laid down on Diana's bed under the covers. Facing each other, basking in the after-glow, they both wore smiles on their faces and hands where entwined between them.

"That was amazing, but I think you and I should rest now," Diana said scooting closer to her girlfriend.

Natasha giggled, "Did I wore the fearless Amazonian princess out?" she too was scooting closer to the Amazonian.

Diana chuckled, "Yes, but to be fair I had a busy day,"

Natasha slightly laughed at the statement. She was close to Diana, so she slipped her hands around her waist and rested her head of her chest, "_Both_ of us had a busy day, I'm surprised that I didn't wore you out after the first time,"

"Don't get full of yourself darling," responded Diana with a smile and kissed the top the redhead while wrapping her arms around her as well.

After a couple of minutes of content silence, Natasha broke that silence by saying, "Thank you, for understanding,"

Diana smiled, "Of course, I'll always be here for you Tasha,"

Soon, both women where succumbed to sleep, exhausted from the day and content with each other.

* * *

Diana woke up and saw that the space next to the bed was empty. She stood up and looked around and saw that Natasha clothes that she wore last night when she came in knocking on Diana's bedroom was gone. She slightly frowned and hope that Natasha didn't leave or that what they experienced yesterday wasn't 'nothing'.

She got out from bed, searched for her robes to cover her naked frame. She left to the kitchen. Once she entered the living room and saw the kitchen, she relieved to see that Natasha was already there, preparing breakfast.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, or at least getting another round from you," Natasha said and turned her head around and winked towards the demigod.

Diana giggled and blushed at the statement, Natasha turned around and carried two plates to the dinning table, and Diana came up to the redhead after she placed the plates on the table and gave her a chastise kiss.

"I was kind of worried that you did, you are a spy afterwards," Diana said after breaking the kiss.

Natasha chuckled and entwined one of her hands with Diana's and brought it up to kiss Diana's side, "_I am_ a spy, but I'm also yours now, I'll be opened as possible. I never genuinely done this before, and I want this to work. Besides, having a demigod as a girlfriend might help with putting Thor down when disagreements arises," she teased while resting her chin on their intertwined hands.

Diana chuckled, she cupped Natasha's cheek with her free hand and leaned in for a kiss, "Hope it doesn't get that far,"

"Hmm, maybe," Natasha replied, and both women laughed.

They separated and Natasha prepared for them eggs, with a slice of toast and coffee for breakfast.

After they eaten, Natasha had a call, she stood up to take it. Respecting her call, Diana finished her coffee.

"Fury is calling me back to HQ," Natasha said.

Diana stood up and nodded, "It's fine, I need to prepare to go to the Louvre anyway,"

Natasha nodded, and left to the spare bedroom. She emerged minutes later in her Black Widow outfit, "So, how do I look?" the redhead flirted and posed for the Amazon.

Diana giggled and replied, "Uniform is worn and torn, but you still look beautiful,"

"I know I'm beautiful, you don't have to remind me," Natasha joked.

Diana laughed and embraced her girlfriend, after breaking the hug, she asked, "Will you be free tonight?"

"I'll make sure of it," Natasha replied with a determined smirk.

"Then dinner, out in Paris?" Diana suggested.

"Dinner with a beautiful woman in a lovely city at night? It's a date then," Natasha replied.

"It's a date," Diana replied and kissed her.

Soon the redhead left, promising to be back tonight. Diana had a smile on her face, then left to get ready for work, looking forward for tonight.

* * *

**Written by**

**Jose1400**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by**

**Jose1400**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Produced by**

**Jose1400 and Kennersasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Executive Producer**

**spartandragon996**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wonder Woman created by **

**William Moulton Marston and H.G. Peter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Based on characters from DC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Black Widow created by **

**Stan Lee, Don Rico, and Don Heck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Based on characters from Marvel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Black Widow and Wonder Woman where based on their MCU and DCEU counterparts **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edited by**

**Omega1234 and spartandragon996**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cover Art by**

**iwonn-art**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aesthetic Fiction Production Presents **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**An Aesthetic Fiction Production Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Jose1400 Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'm**** Ready**_

* * *

**Hello again everybody. Here's something new and I hope everybody gets to enjoy this story. The story takes place after the events of The Avengers (2012) and Justice League (2017). I hope this will encourage people who are interested in the WonderWidow (Black Widow x Wonder Woman) ship to write more about them, I'll defiantly also gonna try to write more about them.**

**Constructive criticisms please, and no flames. Comments will be appreciated!**

**This story is also posted on AO3 under Jose1400 and in Tumblr under my blog fanfictionproduction. The cover was down by iwonn-arts.**

**I don't own the Black Widow character of Marvel and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios and Walt Disney does.**

**I don't own the Wonder Woman character of DC and DC Extended Universe, DC Films and Warner Bros. does.**


End file.
